SYOC: PLEASE READ THE FLUFFING RULES
by Swirls of Insanity
Summary: SYOC replacing the one that had its files corrupted... *sighs*


**NOTE: THIS STORY IS IN NO WAY PART OF A DRAGON AT DUSK. FILES HAVE BEEN CORRUPTED ON THAT STORY THAT I SPENT HOURS ON, AND I'M NOT WILLING TO COMPLETELY REWRITE THAT. I'M SORRY :(**

Now that _that's_ out of the way…I'm starting a completely new SYOC! :))) This is a Fairy Tail one, just like the last one, but there are some MAJOR differences.

First off, I was pretty lenient on what type of magic and what type of character would be accepted last time. Not anymore! I had trouble fitting a lot of things in because of this, so I am changing a few things.

This story will now be taking place one hundred years AFTER the anime.

In correspondence with number one, this means there will be absolutely NO canon characters! No magical time-stopping-for-only-a-few-Fairy-Tail-members bull-fluffing-shit. I hated it when the anime/manga did that, so no way am _**I**_ going to do it!

Those are two items in which you MUST keep in mind when making an OC or arc!

Now for some OC-making rules…

This is _**ONE-HUNDRED **_years after the anime/manga. Dragons are looooong gone. If you've read the manga, you know what recently happened concerning dragons. That will _not_ have happened in this story. In fact, the entire Tartarous arc hasn't happened in this story. So, there will be absolutely NO first or third generation dragon slayers!

This rule concerns ALL TYPES of slayers, not just dragons. First off, one type of dragon-slayer will be allowed; second generation. Limits? Only ONE lacrima dragon slayer will be accepted. Dragon-slayer lacrimas are going to be rare, and I don't want a ton of lacrima dragon-slayers running amok anyway. A devil slayer is most likely taught by a demon. I will allow one devil-slayer; as a villain character ONLY. Finally, absolutely NO god-slayers will be allowed. It is unsure how one learns god-slaying magic, if they actually learn it from a god or not. It is implied to be able to be learned through intensive study, but that idea is not completely positive. Therefore, I am giving it the title of a 'Dead Magic,' a magic that died with the last user of it due to them not passing the magic on, and all references that teach how to learn it have been destroyed.

NO CANON RELATIVES. Yes, I understand that they most likely would've reproduced. But I want you to understand that magic power/strength CAN be passed on through blood. **WARNING: LONG DESCRIPTION ON WHY NO CANON RELATIVES ARE ALLOWED. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. ** Makarov is extremely powerful, near the point of being unbeatable. Ivan is stronger than he seems. Think about it, he made an illusion that fooled possibly _**millions! **_He fooled two of the Ten Wizard Saints, all of the guilds in attendance to the Grand Magic Games, all commoners in attendance to the Grand Magic Games, and anyone watching it on a lacrima vision! I honestly don't think he was focusing his full magic power on Laxus, due to the illusion. If he was, I honestly think he would've won. On top of all that, Laxus is crazy-strong. He _**beat one of the TEN WIZARD SAINTS**_. Now take Gildarts. One of the strongest wizards in the entire country of Fiore. Now, his daughter, Cana, doesn't appear to be so strong, right? Think long and hard about it. She has been able to harness the power of Fairy Glitter, with not _too_ much trouble. She has also been elected for the S-Class Exams three times, and even though she didn't win that's saying something! That's just a long explanation of that rule for those who actually care.

Regarding OC-slayer magic; please be reasonable. I want some explanation of why it's a 'slayer' magic.

NO MARY-SUES OR GARY-STUS. I honestly don't see why I should need to elaborate on this…it's pre-tty obvious.

Now, why no Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus will be allowed, I will allow one 'perfection section.' What I mean by that is there will be one section of the OC that some Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu characteristics will be allowed. Example? Your OC can look hot/sexy/alluring or any of the such. But then they cannot have a flawless beautiful personality! Another? Your OC can have an amazing personality that is easily likeable. But then they can NOT look hot/sexy/alluring. In all honestly, I'd make them look average and have an average personality with its own ups and downs.

You must use the sheet I give you! No exceptions.

All OCs _must_ be PM'ed. Again, no exceptions. Guest? Go make an account. Don't want to? Too bad, you don't get to make an OC.

Please wait until at least one guild has been made before submitting an OC.

By the way, there will be five main characters for each guild, and ten main villains.

The OC registration code is #IHateMarySues. You will need to put this in the correct section on the OC sheet.

_**OC CREATION SHEET**_

Name:

Villain or Non-Villain:

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Shipping: Yes or No?

If so, with what type of personality:

Appearance(At least five sentences):

Personality(Also a least give sentences):

History(At least **ten** sentences, if main character/villain. If not, this section is not required, though if you don't fill it in I will make up the characters history in case it is brought up):

Age:

Magic(Do **not** completely explain if its an OC magic. Just put the name. You will have a separate template to create an OC magic):

Weapons/Equipment:

Magic Limitations:

Weaknesses/Fears:

Strengths:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Guild(Leave this part blank, and we can discuss which guild the character would fit into best…once some guilds are made :) ):

Guild Mark Position and Color:

How Long the Character Has Been a Member For(Five years max):

Class(A, B, C, D, E, F. No S. S-Class shall be decided later on):

Magic Circle Information(Color, Design):

Registration Code:

Okay, there will be five OC guilds. The person who creates the guild _**creates the master**_. Yet again, no exceptions. The master must be at least thirty years old, with the max being eighty years old. The guild registration code is #IFluffingLovePancakes(OrDoI?)

Guild Name:

Guild History(Why was it created, how were members gained):

Guilds (General) Personality:

Member Count(General number please. Minimum is 20, maximum is 500. Only two guilds can have a member count higher than 200, and depending on the guild personality, a 500 member count is _**REALLY **_pushing it):

Guild Master(He/She will use the same OC sheet as any other OC):

_**CURRENT GUILDS**_

N/A

N/A

N/A

N/A

N/A

Look, I'm honestly really tired right now, and I don't feel like making a whole new set of rules for magic. In all honestly, as long as the strengths and weaknesses balance out it'll likely be accepted. Magic registration code, #IHaveALowAttentionSp-LOOK,SQUIRREL!

Magic Name:

Magic History:

Spells(Describe what they do):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Registration Code:

FINALLY WE'RE AT THE END OF THIS. Okay, you may have noticed that there was a small part in which I mentioned a piece of plot that can be made by you. Please, if you give a simple idea, don't be upset if it doesn't go your way in the end. Keep in mind that if you give a detailed idea that you will be PMed quite a bit throughout the story(if I accept your plot/arc idea) and if you cease respon

ding at some point I _**WILL**_ choose how the plot goes until you reply. Registration code #BlahBlahBlahI'MTIREDOFMAKINGTHESE;-;

Simple Plot

Plot Name:

General Runthrough of Plot:

Possible Endings(At least two required):

Registration Code:

Detailed Plot

Plot Name:

Detailed Runthrough of Plot:

Exposition:

Rising Action:

Climax:

Possible Endings(At least three required):

Any Ways Other Than Fanfiction We Could Communicate? (Check all that apply):

[ ] Email

[ ] YouTube Messenger

[ ] Twitter

(This is not required, just ways I can get ahold of you in the case that you do not reply on )

Registration Code:

That's all for now n.n I feel like I'm forgetting something but I'll remember later… v.v


End file.
